All In
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Some E&C sweetness. Set in my 'Family' series. SLASH!


Story Title:All In

Story Type:Slash  
Characters:Adam Copeland (Edge) and Jay Reso(Christian), mentions of Jeff Hardy, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBaise

Pairings:E&C, Codiasi

Rating:PG-13

Disclaimer:Not mine...they belong to themselves and Vince. And honestly, if I did own them, would I be writing this? No, I'd be watching it and taking pictures *evil grin*

Warnings:Language, Fluffy E&C sweetness

A/N:Well, I haven't written any E&C in a long time. My Edge and Christian muses have been sleeping but a recent...incident with my other muses (mainly Teddy, Cody and Randy) woke them up from their nap and they demanded this fic when I heard 'All In' by Lifehouse on the radio the other day. Since they're my original LTC, and they're both so pretty when they pout, I stopped working on my other story and wrote this real quick. It's set in the same timeline as my 'Family' series, but can be read alone. Hope you guys like it. PS My E&C muses still have really long hair, but when I wrote this, I wrote Jay with his almost buzz cut thing he's got going on and Edge with his semi long hair. Is that weird? Never mind, I know it is.

Jay laid in bed, tired but unable to sleep. He missed having Adam next to him, waking up with him. He even missed the way he use to stick his cold feet on the back of his legs. Sighing, he sat up, wincing as the movement pulled his shoulder and injured pectoral muscle. Jay opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the bottle of painkillers the doctor had prescribed. He hesitated and then put them back and sighed.

Jay knew he should take one, he had psychical therapy that afternoon and if Adam was here, he would be shoving them down his throat by now. But Jay didn't like taking them until it was absolutely necessary. Especially after what Jeff went through. It started with painkillers and from there it was so easy to slide into something harder. He was glad his friend had made it through and he was clean now, but Jay knew it hadn't been easy for Jeff. He had barely made it and now everyday was a battle. But Jeff was a fighter and if anyone had a chance to make it it was him.

Jay picked it up his phone and checked the time. Almost three, he thought. It would only be midnight in LA. Jay debated for a minute before giving in and calling Adam's cell.

"Hey, Angel," Adam answered, his voice husky. "What're you doing up?" "Hey, Addy," Jay said warmly, laying back down against the pillows already more relaxed then he been all night. "Nothing just couldn't sleep. Wanted to talk to you. I miss you," Jay admitted, feeling silly. Adam had only been gone for two days been it felt like a week since the last time they talked.

"I miss you, too." Adam told him and Jay could hear the sheets rustling as Adam made himself comfortable. "Come on, Adam," a muffled voice whined. "Can't it wait 'til I'm sleeping?" "Shut it, Rhodes," Adam told him good naturally, and Jay could picture the smile on his face, the half smirk he used when he was around their friends. "I had to hide in the bathroom for an hour with my iPod last night. And it didn't even help 'cause you're a loud fucker."

There was a quiet thump and then: "I'm keeping that pillow, Codes." "I hate you, Adam." Jay could hear the pout in Cody's voice even over the phone. "Night, Cody."

After a second, Adam said: "Sorry, Angel." "It's OK," Jay assured him, smiling a little. "I don't mind."

"So, how come you're not sleeping yet? You had rehab today, and I know how much that tires you out." Jay was quiet for minute. Adam sighed and Jay could practically see him running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Angel, you need to take your pain meds." "Addy, I don't need them. Really." Jay tried to tell him, even though he knew it was no use. Adam would be able to hear the pain in his voice; he could read Jay like an open book.

"Angel, you know I love you. I've loved you for almost twenty years, I've known you for twenty four years. You couldn't lie to me when we were thirteen. What makes you think you could do it now?" "I don't know," Jay said, smiling despite the pain that was slowly getting worse. "I guess I just didn't want to worry you." "Baby, I know you hate taking them, but you need to rest. If you're exhausted, you're recovery will take longer; it'll be harder." "OK," Jay told Adam, half laughing. "I'll take one. Hold on."

Jay opened the drawer and shook out a pill into the palm of his hand. Getting up, he padded over to the bathroom that was attached to their master bedroom. He got a glass of water and swallowed it.

"There," Jay told Adam, turning off the bathroom light and heading back to the bed. "I took it." Jay could hear the snarl in his voice and he hated it. "I'm sorry, Addy," he apologized gruffly. "I'm tired, and my whole side is killing me." "It's fine, Angel. I remember what's like to be laid up while you were wrestling. It used to make me snarky, too, when I was tired." Adam reminded him, chuckling. "You're always snarky, babe." Jay teased, trying to lay down again.

He hissed in pain when he moved his arm the wrong way and the pain reverberated down his injured muscle. "Angel, what happened? Did you hurt yourself?" Adam demanded and Jay could hear him getting out of bed, probably to find his shoes and then get back home as fast as he could. "No, I'm fine. I just moved my arm the wrong way." Jay assured him, leaning back more carefully.

"Are you sure? I can catch a plain and be there by morning." Adam told him, still concerned. "No, it's OK. I swear, I'm alright now." Jay told him again, more firmly this time. "Besides, you have still have a house show tomorrow."

"Do you think I fucken care about that?" Adam asked, an angry edge to his voice. "Do you think for one minute I wouldn't tell Vince to fuck off if you needed me? I don't care if it meant my career, there's no fucken way I would stay here if something happened to you."

Even with Adam angry, it made Jay feel beyond loved to hear him say those words. Jay knew that Adam loved him, had loved him since they were teenagers and Jay knew Adam would put him before anything -or anyone- else, but it was nice to hear the words from him.

"I know, Addy," Jay said warmly, his love for Adam coloring every word. "But really, I'm fine. It already faded a little bit, and I'm sure once the meds kick in, it'll be alright." Adam sighed, the anger gone as quickly as it came. "OK, do you want me to let you go so you can relax and get some rest?"

"No," Jay said quickly, even as he berated himself for being such a girl. "Stay on the phone with me. Please?" "Sure," Adam answered, a smile in his voice. Again, Jay knew what smile it was, his smile; that soft, sweet, adoring smile that Adam only ever got when he was talking to him. "Until I fall asleep?" Jay asked, deciding that being a girl for one night wouldn't kill him.

"If you want, Angel," Adam agreed. "What do you want to talk about?" "Nothing really," Jay said as he -carefully- laid down and got comfortable. "Just want to hear your voice." He added, his words slurring a little. Adam laughed softly. "Pain meds kicking in finally, I hear." "Yeah, yeah, you were right for once." Jay taunted him, his eyes closing.

Adam said something else, but already Jay was going under, lulled by the sound of Adam's voice. "Love you, Addy." Jay mumbled before he passed out. On the other end of the phone, Adam heard him and smiled as Jay started snoring softly. "Love you, too, Angel."

He hung up the phone and crawled under the covers. "God, shoot me if I ever sound that sweet when I'm talking to Teddy." Cody told him, sleepily from the other double bed in the room. "You do sound like that." Adam informed him, smiling when Cody just mumbled something and went back to bed. Adam closed his eyes and reminded himself that he would be back with Jay soon. He fell asleep with a smile, knowing that he and Jay were in it for life.


End file.
